Beware the Evil Woman
Beware the Evil Woman is the 18th episode of season 5 and the 113rd episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins at night in the , one suddenly opens and something leaves. In the morning, everyone is talking in the cafeteria. Odd is impressed and says his evaluation score is 7.6 but everyone is more impressed when Ulrich have 8.2. Yumi, Aelita and Odd asked how he can do this. When Ulrich was going to answer them, Jeremy says he isn't interested in the conversation and they'd better to talk about something important like the mysterious . Yumi asks if is ready to go and he confirms it and says that he has ameliorated the Skid. Then, Sissi's clone arrives asking them if she can sit with them, which they accept. Later and out of the cafeteria, Herb and Nicolas arrive to ask Sissi why acting so strange and walk with them, but she just insults them and tells them to stay away or she will tell her father that she's being stalked. The Lyoko-Warriors are amazed, and Jeremy says that he has ameliorated the intelligence program of the clone too. Yumi and Odd believe him, but Aelita and Ulrich have many doubts. Later in the bedrooms, all are sleeping but Sissi is still awake and talking alone with strange words. Jim, who walks watching, listening and decides to tell the principal. When Jim leaves the door of Sissi's room, Sissi leaves her room and goes to Jeremy's room and starts to review the data to ameliorate the Skid and copy all in her book, and then returns to her bedroom. The next morning, Jeremy gets up and discover that his computer is on, but he ignores this. Later in the cafeteria, all are talking about the plan to go to the and Sissi's clone comes as before, asking to sit with Lyoko-Warriors and they also accepted. Then she asks what they were talking about but Ulrich and Aelita say that nothing important, Yumi asks why don't treat her well and they say that the clone has acted very strange and it seemed like they were talking to the real Sissi, and the clone also knows the secret should know that they're talking about . Meanwhile, Mr. Delmas and Jim enter into the bedroom of Sissi and start to look things to find the strange behavior of Sissi, Jim stumbles on it and a book opens and they see strange codes written. Then listen to Herb and Nicolas walking and ask them if they know anything of the strange behavior of Sissi, but they just tell them she began to behave well when she started to come together with the group of Jeremy Belpois, so they decide to talk to him about it. Still in the cafeteria, suddenly the principal and Jim arrive and ask to speak with Jeremy then he goes with them, everyone is wondering what happens but Odd jokes that they want to know how he has such good grades, everyone ignores the joke less Sissi that she says he's very funny, which gives rise to doubts Yumi because clones have no feeling, and increases Ulrich and Aelita. Odd then says they're going to meet a mysterious girl, then Sissi says she will also do their homework because of beeing instructor of the rec room, which increases the doubts at all because she knew that she wasn't instructor. Odd arrives at the place where he had dated but there aren't anyone. When about to leave, Sissi arrives saying she was called Odd. Odd is really confused and asks why, and she says that thanks to the update that made him Jeremy can already recognize human feelings and tells him she's in love with him, Odd is very surprised by this and tells her that he doesn't believe her but to convince him, Sissi kisses Odd passionately. Elsewhere Jeremy speaks with Mr. Delmas and Jim, nervous because he don't know how to respond as Sissi's issue. They show him the codes in Sissi's book that Jeremy recognized immediately and they tell Jeremy that Sissi spoke alone last night and then Jeremy remembers that his computer was on in the morning. When he leaves, he goes to his bedroom and discovers that the for controlling the clone is deactivated and Sissi is the real Sissi possessed by X.A.N.A! He alerts Yumi and she says she always suspected, so Ulrich and Aelita get angry and also they will warn Odd, and Jeremy goes to the Factory. When ends the long kiss of Odd and Sissi, she asks him what they were talking when she arrived, Odd said that was the plan to invade Replika and when he was going to say like, the other Lyoko-Warriors come and warn him of Sissi. Then X.A.N.A.-Sissi electrocutes them and runs to the Factory. When she arrives, Jeremy is working on something, she electrocutes Jeremy, enters into the scanner and is virtualized on . The rest of the Lyoko Team come and awake Jeremy, believe they lost because X.A.N.A.-Sissi will enter into the Digital Sea and will tell everything to X.A.N.A, but Jeremy tells them that makes the program to lose at least most of the information she stole, so they must act now and all are virtualized and start chasing. She decides to fight and in the process when Odd was about to devirtualize X.A.N.A.-Sissi many times, but always stopped without knowing why. Finally she disintegrates the floor where Ulrich and Yumi are so they start to fall to the Digital Sea, and Jeremy has no choice but devirtualize them. Then she attacks Aelita and do the same with floor where she stands, so she starts to fall into to the Digital Sea, but Aelita active her wings. Odd can devirtualize X.A.N.A.-Sissi just in time, which compliment all decide to be more careful and Jeremy decides to make changes to their plane because the information that stole Sissi, and he reactivates the clone's tower. When all are sleeping at night, Odd is thinking about the kiss he had with Sissi and then he says that will rescue Sissi from the clutches of X.A.N.A. Gallery Oddsissi.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Sissi kissing Odd. Episode113.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Sissi revealed. ca:Compte amb la dona del mal es:Un mal día fr:Méfiez-vous de la méchante femme it:Un giorno cattivo pt:Um dia ruim Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes